Freeing Leo
by Id65
Summary: Leo's been captured, and I'm supposed to find him. But he's being held by someone I can't kill-nor do I want to. I'm lying to the camp, lying to myself, and lying to the man in my dreams. But who can I tell the truth to? And who would believe me? (Horrible summary probably. Anyways I hope you read! Sequel to Finding Jenna, Second story in the Crystal Ball trilogy)


_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Amethystgirly,**_

_**Rajell Cellar,**_

_**And The Gummy Bears Are Coming**_

_**For reviewing!**_

_**Also... **_______ Blue Cookies for reviewing!

**Okay here it is! Happy? Excited? Both? Neither? I'm happy! How is everyone? **

**Okay so I'm considering doing a whole closet on Polyvore for Jenna. If this sounds like a good idea then I'll start making it, but if you don't like the idea I won't put the effort into it. So just review and tell me your views on that.**

**Any other announcements? Umm nope can't think of any!**

**Okay now let's go go goooooo!  
**

* * *

Leo smiles at me from across the campfire and I twist my hands.

"I'm Andrea" The boy with black hair says.

"Jenna"

"Well we know that! Also I'm Alexi" My half sister, with flaming red hair, extends her hand to me.

"Well I feel like an idiot"

"We're-"

"The-"

"Bark-"

"Twins"

The brunette girl and boy say every other word.

"Um what are your first names?" I ask

"They go by "The Bark Twins" That's their name apparently" Andrea supplies.

The campfire finishes up and Alexi says

"Come on. We'll show you our cabin. We're going to need another bunk bed"

I stand up and follow them

I stare at the Eileithyia cabin, with it's brick walls and neat little roof it looks like a dollhouse-Not like the Aphrodite cabin dollhouse but the kind your dad would make for you-well the kind my dad did.

"Come on Jenna. You just have to see our cabin" The Bark Twins smile, creeping me out with their simultaneous speech.

"Um okay" I follow them inside.

It is not what I expected. It has two bunks against either wall, a dresser, and two beanbags on both sides. Two corner desks are at the end of the room with two identical bronze laptops with the same screensaver, and a double door closet in between them

AKA It was identical on both sides. AKA Creeeeepy land!

"Wow. Where did you get the laptops?"

"They where a present from mother" Boy bark twin supplies.

Chiron knocks on the door

"We're having another bunk bed made but for now-" He moves two of the beanbags and hands me a box.

"Sheets and blankets are in the closet. I'll leave you all to get ready for bed"

He ducks out respectfully.

I look at the box, blow up mattress.

It comes with a pump, which is useful. I pump it up, and then grab a box named "BEDDING" In neat sharpie letters.

Blankets and Sheets

"Ummm Pillows?" I ask

"Just on the shelf. Here" Alexis grabs a couple from the closet-how did I miss them? and tosses them to me.

"Thanks"

"So what's your story?" Andrea asks.  
"So I've lived with my mom and dad for a long time in California, then we moved to the east coast for my dads job, then after about a year here my old BFF appeared at my house and turned out to actually be a monster and I had to stab her. Then depressed I threw my journal out the window and some magical force threw it at Leo's head, he read it and knew he had to save me so he convinced Chiron to let him go get me. And that's my story I guess" I shrug

"Wow. Um that's quite a lot of crap that happened to you" Andrea says.

"Guess so"

"We're usually the boring bunch"

I change, a bit unwary of other people in the room.

Somebody knocks just as we're getting into bed.

"Jenna? Can I talk to you?" Leo asks. I nod and get out, slipping on some sneakers.

He stands outside with a blonde guy.

"Sooo what?" I ask.

"This is Will. He's the head of Apollo cabin"

"Okaaay. Why are we being introduced in the middle of the night?" I ask.

Leo shakes his head.

"Your right. Stupid me. We'll do this tomorrow" Leo says. I nod

"Good idea genius" I pretend slap the back of his head

"Night! See ya tomorrow!"

I walk back into our little cabin, kick off my shoes and clamber back into bed, wondering what Leo wanted from me

* * *

**Soo how was that? I know it's short, just an entry chapter. Now if you haven't read Finding Jenna, I suggest to go check it out!  
**

**Review Replies!**

**Amethystgirly: So you wouldn't want these cookies? **

******Rajell Cellar: I'm Evil I know. It's a gift and curse.  
**

******The Gummy Bears Are Coming: It is pretty amazing-the plan I have for this fic :)**

******Blue cookies for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and following! **

**************QUESTION TIME!**

**************Why do you think the bark twins act like that?**

**************My line!**

**************I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**************-Id OUT!**


End file.
